Coco
' Chantal Lexie "Coco" Vuittores '''is a main character of Poofles Fiction. Coco is the accidental president of the fictional island Diamond Heights and the accidental mayor of the capital city Glimshire. She will experience what it's like to be president and mayor at the same time. She is best friends with two average girls named Perrie Truman and Jordan Mills. Biography Coco is described as a stylish, trendy, sweet, soft-hearted, fancy and sophisticated high-class rich girl. She was born by Robert Marno Vuittores and Caden Emma Nancy Williams. She is their only child. Coco is spoiled rotten and usually brags about designer clothes she gets every week or two or days to be exact. She is also kind and friendly as she is popular in her high school. She attends the same high school as Perrie, called Glimshire White Polo Academy, a private school for girls. Biography Hints (Total Drama) *Note that this is only fictional. '''What's your best quality?' I do adore myself, but my sense of fashion, it's like pretty much my best quality. Faves? (Music, color, movie, food) *All those Bossa Nova soundtracks. They calm me down. *Obviously pink. *Breakfast at Chanel's. My high school held a musical about that in collab with Glimshire Black Polo Academy and, I was Molly Gorightly, the main character. *Pink cupcakes with rose petals! Describe your craziest dream. I dreamt that I put light pink makeup on. At the end of the day, it cannot scrub off but I'm still looking good! Best memory from childhood? When my uncle George gave me a VERY furry pillow. It's shoe-shaped and it is pale pink, and it's really cute, soft and comfortable. Most embarrassing moment at school? I don't get embarrassed at school that much. Describe the first job you ever had. When I was 5 years old, I was a model for Strawberry Kiss clothing for children! Ten years from now, what are you doing? I'm still doing my thing! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Definitely with Barcelona Bilton, shopping at Rodeo Drive! If you could have one superpower, what would it be? I'll create rays that turn things from ugly to designer! Where would your dream vacation will be at? At Paris, Rodeo Drive, London or definitely my PENTHOUSE. It's the last day on earth. In five words, less or one sentence, what would you do? Shopping spree, darlings! Trivia *More will be added to the page. *Coco has nocturnal enuresis when she was 4 years old to 6. *She eats steak, fried eggs, strawberry ice cream and pink lemonade for Wednesday breakfast. *She LITERALLY was born with pink eyes because her mother Caden has purple eyes and her sister is an albino. *I was almost having trouble finding good fashionable names for this character but I found out Coco is much more suitable, even with the letter O as the end letter. *Her last name was originally Villegas but I redid it to make it more fictional. Also, her last name Vuittores is based on Louis Vuitton. *She is afraid of insects. *She and Perrie hate getting tattoos because they might ruin their images. *Jordan stated that Coco loves piraguas (A Puerto Rican style of shaved ice). *She has been a vegetarian for a whole week. *Coco talks about lolcats every 1:30 on Tuesdays. *Takes Jordan shopping every Saturday afternoon. *Her grandfather was the former president of Diamond Heights before her dad ACTUALLY tells that Coco is the new president. *She is not flat-footed. *Has a good singing voice. *Her favorite instrument is the violin. *Coco's favorite real-life celeb is Audrey Hepburn. *She is right-handed. *She and Perrie attended Glimshire White Polo Academy, both as seniors. Perrie however, barely met Coco. *Jordan calls her drop-dead-gorgeous. *Is forced to wear mittens every Monday because she might scratch. *Wears poodle themed shirts because she things poodle skirts are so 1950's. Gallery